The present invention relates to a ceiling mounted air filtration system for use in areas having high concentrations of smoke and odor. More particularly, the present invention relates to ceiling mounted air filtration systems which includes a plurality of filter assemblies located at each return air inlet in a ceiling.
Ceiling mounted air filtration systems are well known in the art for cleaning air in a room and returning or recycling the cleaned air back into the room. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,997 teaches a flush mounted ceiling air cleaner which includes a cabinet with an enclosed blower and a plurality of filters where the inlet into the cabinet is in flow communication with supplied air from the room and the outlet from the cabinet is in flow communication with return air into a room. All of the filters in the air cleaning system are disposed within the cabinet.